Not Afraid of Anything
by NotthatSmart234
Summary: Annabeth Chase has to attend Hogwarts to help Neville Longbottom and the rest of the DA after Dumbledore's death. But can she keep her secret from Snape and the Death Eater staff attending Hogwarts. And what's this about Malfoy being a son of Athena…. Now being edited
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at camp; well normal-er. Buildings were still under construction from Octavian's rampage through camp. Fortunately he got his comeuppance by getting crushed under a giant's big hairy bottom. But the damage was already done, too many cabins were destroyed. It took four weeks alone for the big house to be rebuilt; and that included help from the romans. It was an incredibly slow and painful process.

"Hey Annabeth, Chiron's looking for you. He says you need to go to the big house for a meeting. It's an emergency," Piper called sticking her head into the cabin door.

"Give me one moment and I'll be right with you," I replied while finishing off a new design to give to Malcom and the Romans to build. All of the cabins were built exactly like they were before they were destroyed, only stronger and fireproof. I met Piper outside cabin six and we walked towards the new big house. Once on the porch Chiron called me inside.

"Annabeth, just the girl I wanted to see. I've called you here about a mission over in England." He said.

"England. Why not send a satyr or something? I have a lot of things to finish here Chiron," I replied getting ready to turn around to back out of the house.

"I know Annabeth. But it's the fate of another world we are talking about here. And Draco's life is at risk because of his father's loyalty," I froze, this was my older brother he was talking about. He came shortly after he was born due to his father's occupation during a war over in England. He started attending a boarding school when he was eleven. I hadn't heard from him in over three years. But another world? This could explain his tendencies to make things explode or change colour.

"Another world? This is about that war Draco's father was in wasn't it?"

"That is correct. Long ago, Hecate created witches and wizards for her own entertainment, but they have survived longer than she thought; surviving to this very day. Spanning across the globe, living in secret just like us. Draco's father was indeed a wizard. But someone is threatening to destroy this world. His views on blood supremacy and hunger for power have caused hundreds of innocent deaths. He must be stopped; but someone has already been given that task and has help from two other people," He explained the whole story about the wizarding wars

"But what does this have to do with me? And Draco's at risk because…"

"Draco's father has forced him to join him on the dark side. He looks up to Narscissa like his actual mother. But her life is on the line. Athena, Hades and Hecate are furious at the world. They want you to help out the remnants of a hidden army in the school as well as try and help Draco get loose of his connections in the wrong side. You are the only one I know that can do all of this. Pack your things. The Deputy headmistress will be arriving to explain some more. You will leave with her as soon of this is all over. And remember- tell no-one exactly who you are. Even if you are caught. A demigod like yourself holds more power in your pinky finger than you know who does his whole body. If they capture you who knows what will happen."

"Okay, so go to this magical school, act like a shrink to Draco. Help out this secret army and don't get caught. Sounds easy to me. Later Chiron." I walked out of the big house and started making a mental list of things I need to pack. Maybe I can speak to Lou Ellen about making my suitcase extendable so I can pack more things.

It turns out that casting the charm was a great idea. Who knew armour could take up so much space? I had to make sure I had everything for this trip; clothes, books, Greek fire, nectar, ambrosia, Daedalus' laptop…

Actually where was that thing?

"Malcolm! Have you seen my laptop?!" I shouted.

"No, have you asked Percy or Leo?" he shouted back.

"Are you looking for this? Hey what are you packing for?" Percy asked, holding my laptop in his hands. I took it from him and packed it into a case before dropping it into the suitcase.

"I've got a mission from Chiron. I have to go to England and save some secret society from a sociopath with too many hyphens in his name."

"Really. That's too far Anniebweth. I thought we were going to start doing things together?" he pouted. Typical seaweed brain.

I grabbed a duffel bag and made my way to the infirmary, not caring if Percy followed. But he did.

"I know. But my brother is involved and I haven't heard from him in over three years and when I do; I find out that he's putting his life at risk to keep his father happy. He's going insane and I'm not doing anything about it." I start grabbing bandages and pain medication and putting them in the bag. He knew about Draco and understood the concern I had. When he lost his mother to Hades I followed him in a life threatening quest around the country. I moved to another cabinet and start getting more things.

"Oh, okay then. But can I come with you to see you off?"

"I'm going today. I should have told you that earlier." Percy and I were supposed to head to Goode together for senior year and do all sorts of typical teenager stuff that we lost out to because of our heritage and whatever life threatening world destroying ancient Greek entity's butt we had to kick. This was the year we were going to change all of that. We were going to start to make a name for ourselves in the mortal world. "But I promise to try and write every day. Email if it gets too dangerous. I'll come home at Christmas if I can. Do you think you could get your mother to send me some blue cookies you adore?" We walked back to my cabin and I continued packing.

"Did I forget to mention that they don't even have a TV there. Some of the kids haven't heard of one or seen one."

"Oh gods Annabeth how are you going to survive!? This is a disaster!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"What's a disaster?" Leo asked walking into the cabin.

"This job Annabeth has to do. She has to go to a boarding school who's students haven't heard of a TV in their life!" Percy told him. Leo looked shocked but didn't say anything but he handed me two small devices.

"Chiron told me about your situation with your brother being on the other side and all so these will help you communicate to each other without talking to each other face to face. All you have to do is put these in your ears and talk to your heart's content." He explained.

"Leo, you are the best! Have I told you that?"

"Nope, but I'm glad to hear it. Go save your brother from this noseless sociopath."

With that I grabbed my suitcase and walked with Percy to the Big House.

Chiron was waiting outside with a woman that was wearing a green toga type thingy magig and a pointy hat. She was stern and very Scottish to a degree. Her name ironically was Minerva McGonagall and she taught transfiguration at Hogwarts. She was also head of Gryffindor house; the house I was placed in. Term started on the first of September, which was tomorrow so we headed to the fire place and she threw some green powder that turned the flames the colour of Greek fire. She shouted a command and was whisked away.

"Stay out of trouble and don't get killed, okay." Percy told me before enveloping me into another huge hug.

"I'll be careful. But we're demigods; getting into trouble is an occupational hazard. I'll write every day. One message from camp and I'm out of there," I reassured him. We kissed one last time before I stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Kings Cross station,"

The flames took me away from camp and towards the hell what the students will soon call Hogwarts.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. If I did; Hogwarts would have a couple of cannons and Fred wouldn't have died.**

**On with the story,**

The floo took me outside of Platform 9 ¾. Now all I had to do was run through a wall. Did I hear that right? Run through a wall?

Gods, wizards are madder than Leo when he's jacked up on coffee, Percy when he's eating blue smarties and Travis and Conner on a prank war combined!

I grabbed my suitcase and checked if no mortals were looking before jogging towards the wall. I raised my arm for impact but nothing happened. When I looked up; a scarlet locomotive was blowing steam everywhere. Parents were saying goodbye to children. But most of the adults wearing dark cloaks were taking people away; parents and children alike. Clearly today was a great day for the death eaters to get their intended targets during the rush. I warily stepped on the train and hoped to Zeus that I wasn't attracting any attention waiting by the door.

The engine started and the train slowly moved out of the station, a red haired girl who was trying to sneak past the death eaters made a break for it. I flung open the door and shouted,

"Grab on!"

She took my hand and jumped. One foot made it on the train but a death eater made a grab for the other. I kicked him in the face and he let go, falling onto the train tracks. The girl swung the door shut before we could see what happened to the man.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it. How about we find a compartment before someone notices we're just stood here and makes the connection we just killed a death eater." I replied.

"I'm Ginny."

"Annabeth, and yes I'm American before you ask,"

We found an empty compartment and sat down, not long after two of Ginny's friends met up with us. A white blonde girl with a distant look on her face and a dark haired boy who was trying to look smaller than he was. Neville and Luna, they were called. We sat down in the compartment in an awkward silence.

"There are a lot of wrackspurts in your brain Annabeth. Is something troubling you?" Luna asked very dreamily.

"Yeah. Why were the death eaters after you Ginny? I can't imagine you doing something to get yourself captured," I turned to Ginny.

"My whole family are a part of the Order. They try and fight the Death Eaters. I guess if they came after me they thought my family would turn themselves in and take the mark. But they would rather die than do that so that backfired," She told me.

"My mum and dad were tortured to insanity sixteen years ago by Bellatrix LeStrange. My Gran raised me ever since and I have as much ability as a squib. What use can I be?" Neville muttered.

"Mum died when I was nine in a potions accident. It's just Daddy and I now. He runs the Quibbler and is supporting Harry. We've been getting a lot of hassle from the Death Eaters but the nargles have kept them away." Luna told me.

"Mum left dad soon after I was born. He remarried and had two kids. He never really cared for me and thought I was making up stories to attract attention so I ran away when I was seven. I found camp soon after and I've lived there ever since,"

There was a pregnant pause as we looked in opposite directions. Luna went back to reading the quibbler upside down. Neville was tending his plant and Ginny was staring at the surroundings out the window. We heard footsteps and screaming coming from further down the train. Neville and Ginny stood up and pulled their wands out. Death Eaters flooded the passage outside. They threw open compartment doors and pulled kids out, screaming for help and attempting to throw themselves free. Two twins I would recognise anywhere were pulled out of the one next door to our compartment. I nearly screamed.

Those twins were my little brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

I got out of my seat and pulled the door open. The death eater turned around to look at me. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. Neville followed after me.

"Oi! Losers, he isn't here. So let the kids go." He ordered.

"Let my brothers go. Right now. He isn't here, someone's confirmed that. Now go before I kick you seven ways to Sunday." I seethed.

"And what's a silly little princess like you going to do, eh?"

"This," I punched him in the nose and swept his legs from under him. He groaned in pain and got up before running back to where he came from. Bobby and Matthew dived for a hug; both were crying and were scared. Neville walked to other compartments and started giving the all clear to the scared witless students.

"You're okay now. No one is going to hurt you now," I reassured them.

"Those people. What if they come back? I'm scared Annabeth. They do bad things to people who don't do as they ask." Matthew whimpered.

"You are a Chase. And I'm here now, listen of they ever get to you what do you do?"

"Scream and run?" Bobby suggested.

"No; if you run they will catch you and do something worse. You still scream, but if they corner you fight your way out. Use whatever you know okay. Give me a copy of your timetables so I can find you if anything should happen. Don't trust any teacher with information about me unless it's McGonagall; she's the only who knows about who I really am. But don't do anything stupid here. You're not at home anymore."

"Okay Annabeth."

"Good. Now go and get changed before someone wonders where you are." I pushed them back to their compartment before walking back to mine.

Neville, Ginny and Luna were staring at me in shock. They all had their wands out and pointed at me.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"Me, I'm one of the most feared demigods in over a century." I told them.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did Rachel would have had some more glory with the blue plastic hairbrush.**

"You're a what?" Neville stammered.

"A demigod. You know half human- half god,"

"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be killing some monster somewhere?" Ginny whisper shouted.

"Apparently this Snake faced sociopath is our problem as well as yours. And I've been sent here to help you guys fight,"

"She could be a help. You saw how she took down that death eater ten minutes ago. Maybe she could bring some backup. Teach us how to really fight," Luna pretended to punch something.

"I've survived two wars and fought countless monsters. I've literally been through Hell and back to save the world. I've been stabbed, beaten up, poisoned, starved and dehydrated to save the world. Twice over. And don't suggest I see a therapist because the therapist would need a therapist to deal with what I've been through. Whatever you think Harry has been though, I've been through worse at a younger age,"

We got changed into our robes and waited in silence until the train stopped outside of Hogsmeade Station. We left our things and got out of the train to find a carriage that would take us to school.

"Explain everything later. Come on," Neville whispered in my ear. I joined them in the carriage driven by an almost skeletal horse. We arrived at the magnificent castle; well it would be if it wasn't so dark and taken over by Death Eaters. We were forced to march like the Roman legion towards the Great Hall (but without the heavy weapons and the threat of being crushed under the armour that weighs five times your own body weight. You know what I mean). We sat down at our respective house tables and waited for the first years to enter.

"Welcome to Hell. Population- Gryffindor house and anyone who isn't pureblood or a respectable half blood," Neville muttered to me. I laughed silently.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Changes to the curriculum are as follows. Muggle Studies is now a mandatory subject; due to Professor Burbage's disappearance we welcome Alecto Carrow as the new muggle studies professor." Snape drawled. Could he be related to Eurytion by any chance? Alecto Carrow lived up to her namesake; all she needed was a leather jacket and wings.

"Something tells me that the Burbage woman was killed. Am I right?" I asked Neville. He nodded.

"We also welcome Acymus Carrow as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the year. Now a new notice for punishment. Should any child misbehave in the slightest they shall be sent to either Carrow or Argus Filch for detention. Once again the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students…" He continued.

"ZZZZzzzzzzz. Oh sorry; my attention span ran out on the Hades impersonator." I joked. Neville passed a snort of laughter with a cough.

Food appeared on the table as students dived in for the food. Not many Gryffindors touched the food due to nerves. The emerald green Slytherins were causing a racket compared to the other three houses combined. Dinner finished and Death Eaters lead us towards the Gryffindor common room. We made no noise until the younger years were confirmed to be asleep.

That's when pure anarchy broke out. Fun.

"Moody's dead and the Order are finished. Snape's headmaster and Death Eaters are running the place like a prison. Anyone got any ideas on how we are going to make it to Christmas?" A seventh year with an Irish accent asked, pacing in front of the fire place.

"Seamus relax. They are only here for our protection," A girl who only cared about her looks said.

"And besides- they've still let the muggleborns back in to school. McGonagall still has some control of the registry," Another girl suggested.

"But not for the sake of an education. Not to be sounding glum here guys but I have doubts that some of us won't go a week without some form of punishment for standing here. And it's not like they are going to take out their anger out on the Slytherins," I suggested. "Annabeth Chase, human being. At your service,"

"She has a point. I know for one we are really going to try and keep our heads down for as long as we can. If we do something, we do it together to even out the punishment," Ginny told the group.

The group dispersed and headed to bed until it was Neville Ginny and I left.

"What do you mean, been through worse than Harry?" Ginny asked.

I told them everything; from running away at seven and finding Luke and Thalia, to camp and Percy. The Titan War and the Giant War and how dangerous being a demigod actually is.

"Camp is like Hogwarts for Demigods. We learn how to survive should we go out in the real world. If we go out untrained; it's unlikely we come back alive. Quests are rare and dangerous, and they normally predict another entity seeking revenge or an angry camp. Camp Jupiter is Camp Half-Blood's Roman equivalent. See this as Drumstrang to you. The Hunters of Artemis are an all-female group. They go around the world killing monsters on the loose. They are immortal but can die in battle or if they break the oath they swear to. They can't date at all. You might see this as Beauxbatons. The amazons hide under the mortal shipping company Amazon, all female like the hunters but they use males as help in the warehouse. I can't think of another organisation over here to compare them to. To muggles Amazon is used like the Owl post. The gods are like the Order or ICW. They always argue and can never agree to a thing. Upset enough of them and you're blasted to a million tiny pieces before you can cry "Uncle". Monsters don't really die; they turn to dust and reform in Tatarus, the deepest abyss in the underworld. Names have power so don't repeat anything I tell you or I swear to Hades you will regret it,"

"So you don't have any super awesome kick-ass powers?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Nope, that would be any of my friends. Children of Athena are smart and have great strategies that win every time. I'm pretty handy with a knife though," To prove this I threw my knife at one of the lone jelly beans left on the table; it flew off the table and landed on the wall with a clunk as the knife sank into the stone wall.

"Wow. Now how are we going to cover up that one then?" Neville joked.

"Let's suggest a stray cutting curse from Ginny. That poor jelly bean! What would Ron say?"Luna suggested.

"I reckon he'd still eat it. Despite the fact it's covered in monster slime."

"Ewwww. That's nasty!"

"Try being covered in the stuff,"

We laughed and headed to bed. Nothing happened in my dreams; but I knew something bad was going to happen. I'm sure of it.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. The closest thing I will get is this story's plotline.**

We woke up and got ready for breakfast early the next morning. Ginny and I waited in the common room for Neville and the others before heading to the Great Hall.

"Shall we go down together or in groups?" I asked

"It's better together; save McGonagall and Neville a job," Seamus replied.

"Oh schedules, right," I realised. We all headed to the Great Hall.

One very dull breakfast later and we found ourselves struggling in the hallways. McGonagall was barking orders at the first years; telling them where to go and pointing those that were wrong in the right direction. I spotted Bobby and Matthew in the crowd and got their timetables from them before I was pulled away into the crowd.

"Why did you need those timetables?" Neville asked.

"They were my brothers and I want to know where they are at all times so I know where to go if they are in trouble," I told him. He nodded. We headed to potions with the Ravenclaws. Slughorn, in many peoples opinion was indeed a better teacher than Snape and wasn't as biased. But he was built like a slug and had trouble remembering people's names if he didn't like them.

I suppose you have to trade one thing for the other with a subject like potions.

Slughorn sat us in alphabetical order and set us working on a healing potion.

"I'm sorry, but could you pass me the chimera fang please?" The Ravenclaw girl sat next to me asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm Annabeth by the way. I've just transferred from Salem," I told her, passing the fang over the table. I wander if the wizards chimera is any different to the actual thing?

"I'm Cho Chang. It's nice to meet you Annabeth," We started talking about some small things.

"Your potion's doing something dodgy," I pointed out.

"Oh sh**," Her profanity was cut off by a loup pop coming from Seamus' cauldron. The smoke cleared and Seamus was covered in soot.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everybody," Slughorn muttered. The class laughed.

"What?" I asked clueless to the joke.

"Ever since his first charms class Seamus has a tendency to make something blow up or set on fire. It's kind of a tradition," Cho explained

"That makes some form of sense,"

Slughorn cleared Seamus' potion and sent him to Madam Pomfrey to treat his burns. If he and Leo ever meet I'm going to be really concerned. The class remained silent until Neville's cauldron chucked the potion out.

"Neville has some really bad luck. It's always been like that; he's really good at herbology though. The only NEWT level student in the year for it," Lavender butted in, answering the look on my face.

I wonder if Neville is a legacy of Demeter then?

The class ended. When leaving I noticed a small group of moving photographs of previous students Slughorn taught years back. I noticed someone very familiar.

"Professor, who is this in the photograph?" I asked.

"That; from what I can remember was Sally Jackson. She was one of the brightest witches of her age. Best friends with Lily Evans I believe. Awfully smart but had a fiery temper for a Huffelpuff. Her family were one of the first hit by Death Eaters. Why?"

"I know her. She lives in New York with her son and husband. I never knew she was a witch,"

"Really, the last I heard of Sally Jackson was the news she was hiding in muggle America from him twenty years ago," "Him" must have been the nose less sociopath

"Thank you," I walked out of the classroom and to the great hall for dinner.

An unknown force grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to the nearby bathroom. It slammed and locked the door with a spell.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" It asked. It was Draco.

I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I wasn't cruel enough to judo flip him.

"Saving your sorry ass. Why didn't you write? I got so worried,"

"It got too dangerous. After the tournament the ministry started intercepting the owls and I didn't have any drachmas left. I would have phoned but he kept me in the manor all summer every summer after that. When dad failed and got arrested he told me to live up to the family legacy and take the mark; or he would kill Narcissa. I had to do it. He made me try and kill Dumbledore but I got two other people poisoned and I nearly died doing it,"

"But you're alive and that's what matters. You need to decide whose side you are on and fast; you need to train and get back into the swing of things,"

"I know. You better go before someone catches you,"

"Okay. Just look out for Bobby and Matthew Chase. Keep them out of trouble for me,"

"They'll be fine, trust me. They don't punish the lower years as much. Unless it's that time of the month or anything Potter related comes up."

"That time of the month? I understand for females but really?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I actually don't,"

"You don't know something! It's the end of the world! Run for your lives! The great Annabeth Chase doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about!"

Queue a swat to the head from le me.

"Oh save it you ferret! You've spent too much time with Thalia and the Stolls!"

"What! I haven't seen them in three years, remember!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't actually,"

"Don't get cheeky with me!"

He laughed, "Too late,"

"Behold the day in which the stoic Draco Malfoy laughs!"

"I do laugh!"

"When was the last time you laughed in public?"

"Three years ago. At camp,"

"My point exactly,"

"You win. But my revenge shall be swift and thorough! Mark my words Chase!"

"Whatever Malfoy," He unlocked the door for me to walk out. I finally made my way to dinner. I'm starving!

**This sounds stupid but when I tried to edit this I deleted it. So now I've got to put it all up again. Which is a good thing because I know the mistakes I'm making but a bad thing because I won't get to 75 reviews by 15 chapters again. Great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did I would live somewhere nice and sunny and not dismal England.**

I walked into the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. Seamus and Dean were stuffing their faces while Neville was barely touching his food.

"How can you eat like that? Do you know what we've got next?" Neville scalded them.

"Who's peed on your bonfire Neville?" I asked him.

"Defence against the dark arts next with Carrow numero uno," Ginny explained.

"Oh. I guess that class isn't what the title says,"

Ginny and I looked towards the terrible brother and sister duo giving eachover mushy lover eyes. Eugh. Ginny fake gagged and the group laughed.

"Why don't you just make out?" They laughed even harder. Neville did a spit take; the pumpkin juice decided it was going land on me, pulp and all.

"Imbreeders! Imbreeders!"

"Eugh that's nasty," Seamus added; looking at me covered in the orange substance from Neville's mouth.

"Ya think?" I wiped the juice from my eyes, flicking it towards Ginny and Dean.

There was a pregnant pause as we continued to eat our dinner in silence. The Slytherins were causing havoc by throwing bits of food towards the other houses. I grimaced as a large chunk of mash potato flew into Ginny's hair.

"Ginny, you've got some mash potato in your hair. By some I mean a lot," Dean pointed out.

"Sweet Merlin. I swear if one more piece of food lands on my they are going to get it! When I decide what it will be," She cursed, pulling out the lumps.

"I've got an idea,"

I grabbed some new potatoes and dipped them in the gravy boat before loading them onto a spoon. I saw a pug nosed seventh year sniggering to my dear brother about something. She was the perfect target. I pulled the spoon back and flicked it forwards; sending the potatoes flying over to the girl.

Score; the potatoes hit her in the face. She squealed and threw some mash potatoes to the meathead in front of her.

I love the mist! I really do!

An all-out food fight began between the Slytherins. Pea projectiles and mash ammo flew everywhere. People were screaming and some of the other houses were walking out or ducking under the table.

"Shall we leave or watch?" Seamus asked.

"Leave," We all agreed. We didn't want a detention for getting covered in gravy or something stupid like that. We put up shields and casually walked out of the Hall. We walked to defence and waited outside for Carrow to send us in. The Slytherins arrived still covered in food and making a racket. I guess they weren't given detention due to being the teacher's pets.

It's safe to say that Amycus Carrow wasn't blessed by Aphrodite for looks. Or anything love related at all; dating your own sister? Really?

(Well saying that Zeus and Hera are siblings and they're married and I'm technically dating mysecond cousin and Charlie and Silena are half siblings. But gods don't have DNA so technically we're not related.)

Coming back to the subject of the teacher. He walked past and let us into the cold classroom. There were no chairs or tables so we stood in groups according to house.

"Today we will be learning about muggle means of killing and torture and how pathetic they are compared to wizards," Carrow started.

Oh boy.

He pulled out a musket. "This is a musket. They use these to kill one another in battle; which is barbaric. They still use these nowadays,"

I raised my hand, "No offense but a musket hasn't been used in over 300 years. Development in technology has meant guns are safer to the user and more dangerous to the target. And faster,"

"And you would know this how?"

"No need to be rude. My dad is a military history professor so he works with a lot of historical things, guns are included,"

"Detention for your rude behaviour. See me after class," He continued the class. He started showing the class other outdated mortal devices of torture and killing. He let the Slytherins loose on the weapons and made the Gryffindors the targets. But most of the class ducked. I crawled over to Neville.

"Is this even legal?" I shouted over the bangs and screams.

"I'm not even sure anymore!"

"Neville Longbottom! Detention for lack of participation in class! See me after class!"

"How can I participate if I'm going to get killed!"

"Or worse, shot," I added. "It doesn't half hurt,"

Neville turned to look at me.

"What the hell have you been through woman?"

"Enough to fit ten books,"

"Dammit. Harry's would fit in seven books,"

"But eight movies due to budget and time,"

"Good point,"

After about an age the class finished. Neville and I stayed behind to see what our lucky punishment would be. Carrow passed us slips and told us.

"You will be serving detention tonight in the forbidden forest. No wands and no source of light. Meet me in the entrance hall at six sharp. No excuses," We walked out of the classroom towards the common room.

"You got what!?" Ginny demanded

"Detention in the forbidden forest without wands or a source of light?" I suggested.

"Oh good cause you're going with me and Luna,"

"Actually it's Luna and me, Ginny," Neville corrected her.

"Oh whatever. Let's just hope that we survive tonight."

**There.**

**Okay so for those that don't know peed on your bonfire is like who put a bee in your bonnet. Please review!**

**Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did I would live somewhere nice and sunny and not dismal England.**

**OMGs! Guys I'm so sorry this is really late and there isn't an excuse unless you count bad internet for the past few months which doesn't because I'm doing this at school when I get bored. And this is a complete repost so I don't know why I'm putting this off. Stupid! But it's the Christmas holidays so I'm hoping to get this up to speed and add some more chapters on. But I'm working on another story with my friend at the moment so my writing speed may change depending on which story has an idea that needs getting down. But right now I'm focusing on this one.**

**I would love it so much if you guys would review and favorite the story. I've reposted about five chapters and only 3 people reviewed which is a little upsetting because the original version had 75 reviews by chapter 15...**

**I'm going to shut up now and you can read the story.**

I walked into the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. Seamus and Dean were stuffing their faces while Neville was barely touching his food.

"How can you eat like that? Do you know what we've got next?" Neville scalded them.

"Who's peed on your bonfire Neville?" I asked him.

"Defence against the dark arts next with Carrow numero uno," Ginny explained.

"Oh. I guess that class isn't what the title says,"

Ginny and I looked towards the terrible brother and sister duo giving eachover mushy lover eyes. Eugh. Ginny fake gagged and the group laughed.

"Why don't you just make out?" They laughed even harder. Neville did a spit take; the pumpkin juice decided it was going land on me, pulp and all.

"Imbreeders! Imbreeders!"

"Eugh that's nasty," Seamus added; looking at me covered in the orange substance from Neville's mouth.

"Ya think?" I wiped the juice from my eyes, flicking it towards Ginny and Dean.

There was a pregnant pause as we continued to eat our dinner in silence. The Slytherins were causing havoc by throwing bits of food towards the other houses. I grimaced as a large chunk of mash potato flew into Ginny's hair.

"Ginny, you've got some mash potato in your hair. By some I mean a lot," Dean pointed out.

"Sweet Merlin. I swear if one more piece of food lands on my they are going to get it! When I decide what it will be," She cursed, pulling out the lumps.

"I've got an idea,"

I grabbed some new potatoes and dipped them in the gravy boat before loading them onto a spoon. I saw a pug nosed seventh year sniggering to my dear brother about something. She was the perfect target. I pulled the spoon back and flicked it forwards; sending the potatoes flying over to the girl.

Score; the potatoes hit her in the face. She squealed and threw some mash potatoes to the meathead in front of her.

I love the mist! I really do!

An all-out food fight began between the Slytherins. Pea projectiles and mash ammo flew everywhere. People were screaming and some of the other houses were walking out or ducking under the table.

"Shall we leave or watch?" Seamus asked.

"Leave," We all agreed. We didn't want a detention for getting covered in gravy or something stupid like that. We put up shields and casually walked out of the Hall. We walked to defence and waited outside for Carrow to send us in. The Slytherins arrived still covered in food and making a racket. I guess they weren't given detention due to being the teacher's pets.

It's safe to say that Amycus Carrow wasn't blessed by Aphrodite for looks. Or anything love related at all; dating your own sister? Really?

(Well saying that Zeus and Hera are siblings and they're married and I'm technically dating mysecond cousin and Charlie and Silena are half siblings. But gods don't have DNA so technically we're not related.)

Coming back to the subject of the teacher. He walked past and let us into the cold classroom. There were no chairs or tables so we stood in groups according to house.

"Today we will be learning about muggle means of killing and torture and how pathetic they are compared to wizards," Carrow started.

Oh boy.

He pulled out a musket. "This is a musket. They use these to kill one another in battle; which is barbaric. They still use these nowadays,"

I raised my hand, "No offense but a musket hasn't been used in over 300 years. Development in technology has meant guns are safer to the user and more dangerous to the target. And faster,"

"And you would know this how?"

"No need to be rude. My dad is a military history professor so he works with a lot of historical things, guns are included,"

"Detention for your rude behaviour. See me after class," He continued the class. He started showing the class other outdated mortal devices of torture and killing. He let the Slytherins loose on the weapons and made the Gryffindors the targets. But most of the class ducked. I crawled over to Neville.

"Is this even legal?" I shouted over the bangs and screams.

"I'm not even sure anymore!"

"Neville Longbottom! Detention for lack of participation in class! See me after class!"

"How can I participate if I'm going to get killed!"

"Or worse, shot," I added. "It doesn't half hurt,"

Neville turned to look at me.

"What the hell have you been through woman?"

"Enough to fit ten books,"

"Dammit. Harry's would fit in seven books,"

"But eight movies due to budget and time,"

"Good point,"

After about an age the class finished. Neville and I stayed behind to see what our lucky punishment would be. Carrow passed us slips and told us.

"You will be serving detention tonight in the forbidden forest. No wands and no source of light. Meet me in the entrance hall at six sharp. No excuses," We walked out of the classroom towards the common room.

"You got what!?" Ginny demanded

"Detention in the forbidden forest without wands or a source of light?" I suggested.

"Oh good cause you're going with me and Luna,"

"Actually it's Luna and me, Ginny," Neville corrected her.

"Oh whatever. Let's just hope that we survive tonight."

**There.**

**Okay so for those that don't know peed on your bonfire is like who put a bee in your bonnet. Please review!**

**Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

At six o'clock we headed towards the entrance hall to meet our doom in the forbidden forest. We left our wands in our dormitories so the Carrows wouldn't take them and keep them. I snuck a lighter and a torch in the inside pocket of my robes so we could at least spot danger. My dagger was strapped in the belt of my trousers. There was no way I was fighting in a skirt. The duo blindfolded and dragged us towards the forbidden forest. They let us go and fled without saying anything. I turned on the torch and found a clearing in the forest.

"We're going to need an escape route. Is there anywhere apart from Hogwarts that could shelter us for a while?" I asked.

"There's Hagrid's hut but I don't know where it is from here. This is a part of the forest I don't know," Ginny suggested.

"So we're better off waiting until sunrise before finding a way out," I grabbed a few branches and set them on fire with the lighter to create a campfire.

"What's that for?" Neville asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed it's the middle of September, it's dark and we're in Scotland. And I'm freezing. What else do you think it's for?"

"And besides; monsters don't like light," Luna pointed out.

"That's not true in some cases. Greek monsters know that a fire means humans. Humans equal lunch. Lunch equals happy monster. Happy monster equals angry humans. Angry humans equal all you can eat buffet for monster. So on and forth until someone kills said monster," I corrected. "Not that it's ever gone to the all you can eat stage in over five centuries,"

"So we're dead meat then? It's nice knowing you all," Ginny muttered.

"Oh relax. You've got me. Nothing's going to happen unless you have a hydra stored here somewhere," I pulled out my knife. The bronze glowed in the dark as I carved a random pattern in a branch lying on the ground.

We sat in silence for a while. There wasn't much to talk about unless it something we didn't want to talk about. Luna and Ginny got detention for being late to muggle studies even though they left lunch at the same time as us. The forest was relatively calm; monsters would occasionally roar and scrap with another monster. Werewolves would howl at the full moon and birds would ruffle the branches.

All was well.

I spoke to soon. The ground trembled violently as a rather large monster moved closer to where we were sat. We got up and started moving further into the dark shadows. The monster stuck its heads into the clearing. That's not good.

"HYDRA! Watch out because that thing spews fire!" I shouted, pulling out my knife and diving behind a tree. They quickly followed as the six headed hydra spewed fire right where we were sat. Luna screamed as her arm was caught in the fire. "Neville get her out of here!" I ordered. HE pulled Luna by her other arm and half dragged half supported her out of the line of fire.

I stepped forward, grabbing the hydra's attention. The only way to kill the hydra was to cut off the head and set the stump on fire so it doesn't grow two more back.

"Ginny, if I cut off the head you've got to set the stump on fire so it doesn't grow two more back. Could you do that?" She nodded and grabbed a large branch that was already on fire. I moved closer; getting into its guard. I slashed at its leg, causing it to drop to the knee before cutting the head off. Ginny moved forwards and set the stump on fire. We moved to another head and made short work of it; then two more. The final head put up a fight; swinging the dead necks around to throw us off our task. I was worried that Ginny wouldn't hold under five pieces of meat swinging around but she dodged and dived fast enough.

I wasn't quick enough. A foot caught me and tried to slice me in half but I pulled away and cut off the final head. In an effort to stay alive it swung its head and one of the necks threw me into the clearing where Neville and Luna were waiting.

"Hola. Are we done here?" I asked. Ginny walked through and pulled me off the ground.

"How's your arm?" Ginny asked Luna.

"It hurts but nothing a potion couldn't fix," She replied.

"I'd put water on that first. Hyrdas are known to have venom in the fire. The water should rinse it out and try and take out the heat. We'll have to break into the infirmary; Pomfrey won't be up waiting for someone to walk in with a hydra burn waiting to be treated," I explained.

"Let's go then," Neville said. We walked out of the forest and back towards the school. Ginny spotted an open window which we could climb through. I went first; making sure the infirmary was empty and Pomfrey was out of it. Luna jumped through, Ginny followed and Neville was last. Luna put her arm under one of the sinks and kept it there until it was numb. She applied the potion and Neville wrapped it up in a bandage.

"Annabeth you're bleeding!" Ginny exclaimed pointing towards my torso. She was right; red blood was seeping through the shirt. Luna pulled out a salve from the stock cupboard and handed it to me. I took of my shirt and started applying it over the gash. The blood disappeared and the skin knitted back together leaving a white scar to join the others on my body. I covered it in a bandage and put the torn shirt back on.

"What are we going to do? We can't let everyone go in the forest like that, they'll die!" Neville asked.

"We've got to train them to fight. I have a feeling the hydra will only be the start of things," I told them.

"We could reform Dumbledore's Army. I mean if we tell them what happened they might agree to join," Luna suggested.

"It's absolutely mad but it could work," Ginny commented.

"We live in a very mad world. Let's just add some more madness to the equation," I said.

"You want us to sing Madness? Okay. Naughty boys and nasty schools. Headmaster's breaking all the rules," Neville joked. That actually fit the situation.

"So we reform DA?"

"We reform the DA,"

**Tada!**

**So I'm not even sure if the hydra thing is true but it seems logical that the venom would transfer into the fire. On the plus side I'm going to see the Sea of Monsters tomorrow now that my dear friend is back! Yay! If you haven't heard of Madness you have been living under a rock for the past year or so. They performed on the roof on Buckingham Palace for the Diamond Jubilee if that helps.**

**Please review and make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and I never will, sadly.**

We climbed back out of the window and sat outside until the Carrows showed up. Being the lazy, sleazy assholes they are they never showed so we had to make our way back to the castle. We got changed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville was so tired he fell asleep in his cereal but landing in the milk woke him right up. He brushed the cheerios off his face and yawned larger then Mrs O'Leary after shadow travelling.

"We'll have plenty of time to sleep during divinitation. Come on Neville," Seamus joked.

"Why do we learn that anyway? The teacher's a scam and the only people that enjoy it are Parvati and Lavender," Dean moaned.

"Would you rather take ancient runes and not put that into use? Learning a dead language is harder than learning how to predict your future by your dreams," I reasoned speaking from experience.

"But the only good thing Trelawney ever did was sprout a prophecy about Harry and that only got destroyed by me," Said Neville.

"And what did this prophecy go like?" I asked.

"The power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies. Something about being marked as equals yada yada. Being born to those who thrice defied him. The power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies," Neville told me.

"You call that a prophecy? Those things are meant to have double meanings! They rhyme and don't make sense until it's solved!" I exclaimed.

"The yada yada bit wasn't included in the prophecy; we don't really know the whole thing," Ginny told me.

"I know that. Anyway, let's go before Neville passes out in the pumpkin juice, again,"

We climbed the stairs to divinitation and pulled open the trap door. It looked very similar to the attic in the big house. Only that this place smelled better and there wasn't as many lethal weapons lying around and it didn't have any monster remains sat in jars. But it was still creepy. We took our places and pulled out various books. Neville placed one of the cushions from his chair on the table before going back to sleep like he did at breakfast. I laughed and started searching in my bag for something to give to him when he woke up. Draco swaggered past and discreetly dropped a note onto the table, I opened it and it read;

_Annabeth the Wise One,_

_Well done last night, that hydra has been a nightmare for about a year. The Carrows aren't pleased you survived last night. They'll now have to think of another way to punish the kids and they aren't that smart. If you reform the DA you'll need medical supplies and food. I'm not that stupid as to think Longbottom and Weasley are not going to go down without a fight. If you need anything I can secure it by an owl. They trust me enough to not check my mail. Teach them how to fight, I know that you can bust some heads open and they won't be expecting that. Snap the wand of your opponent and make a break for it- that will spook them. A wand is the pride and joy of a pureblood wizard; if you don't count the genitals. Filch will be a problem; his cat is like a hellhound, if you can throw the bugger out of the astronomy tower. I'm sure Hera and Hades won't mind. I'm going to start doing some recon in the forest and I'm going to need a weapon. You got one I can use? Propaganda will work as well; use spraypaint on the walls. Bright colours and profanities will really set their teeth on edge. _

_Meet me on the second floor bathroom after school. I have something to show you. Bring your knife._

_Draco the Bouncing Ferret._

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. The class passed quickly. Trelawney's dribble about crystal balls was an absolute load of Minotaur crap. I pushed Neville off his seat to wake him up. We walked out of the classroom and headed to History of Magic. The teacher entered by walking through the chalkboard, he was a ghost! Nico would not be happy about that! Neville once again fell asleep during the teachers droning. My ADHD was playing up. I pulled out a piece of A3 paper and started doodling the schematic for the Great Hall, adding the spray paint propaganda to show what we were doing tonight. I created some more for different hallways, classrooms and some common rooms to pass to Seamus and Dean. I wrote on the back,

_Pass the word around we are reforming the DA again. Tonight we spray paint propaganda on the walls of the school. Tell no Slytherin or Carrow supporter we are planning this. We are going to use muggle spray paint. Magic won't take it off and it is waterproof. These are what I came up with. If you think of anything else write it on the back of this sheet. Pass it around and tell no one. Meet us outside the room of requirement at midnight tonight. Wear black and bring a dark hat or mask._

_A. ._

I threw the ball of notes to Dean, aiming it to hit Goyle on the head as it flew by. Dean looked at the plans and threw them seperatly to Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. They looked at them before throwing them back. Dean threw them back to me, he wrote on the back of one,

_You, my American friend, are stark raving mad! Spray painting the walls! Fred and George didn't think of that one! It could just work! Snape's face would be priceless, how about,_

_Here sits a hooked nosed murderer who hasn't heard of shampoo._

_Muggles have this thing called a mini gun- if you want to learn to fire one please join Dumbledore's army._

_Dumbledore's Army- kicking Death Eater ass since 2011._

_If you would like to see the curse that turned Malfoy into a ferret used again please call Dumbledore's Army_

_I'm sure muggles know how to take down a man with a stick._

_Why should we listen to guy without a nose?_

_We hate the Carrows yes we do!_

_Pureblood society my big fat hairy lairy arse!_

_Long live Harry Potter!_

_Hermione Granger was a muggleborn and she got nine Outstandings- could you purebloods beat that when you were 15?_

_Did you know that our dear old headmaster murdered our last one?_

_They say we learn something new every day; you can do that with Dumbledore's Army._

_I'm not really sure about the mini gun but it sounds like a good idea. Could you get one? If it helps it was Seamus' idea in the first place._

I folded the plans and put them back in my bag to show Neville, Luna and Ginny later. Neville woke up once more at the end of class and we headed to lunch.

"Here, drink this," I gave Neville a can of Red Bull while we were walking through the halls.

"What is it?" He asked

"Muggle energy drink. It keeps you awake when you're tired. Might taste disgusting but you'll be bouncing off the walls in no time,"

He opened the top and took a huge gulp.

"That's just horrible!"

"Well what did you expect, pumpkin juice!"

"You ripped that off from Madam Pomfrey,"

"Get used to it,"

Luna sat down on the Gryffindor table at lunch so we could discuss plans for tonight's raid. We would split into groups and do the raids all at the same time before running back to the room of requirement before doing the same thing somewhere else. I shouldn't take long if we get everyone to do it at the same time. Key targets were the great hall, entrance hall and the dungeons for good measure.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean if we do the dungeons we're bound to get caught. Death Eaters patrol the school at night. What about Filch's cat?" Luna fired

"Relax, I've got this covered. If it helps I'll go around knocking people out the old fashioned way first,"

"Stunners?" Neville asked.

"Nope,"

"Annabeth stunners are the only things that work well enough. And you are not killing them!" He warned.

"Why are you thinking I would do this the magical way?"

"Ermmm, probably because you are a witch,"

"But I'm a demigod first. Knockout darts work almost every single time. I used them hundreds of times before. How long does a stunner work?"

"About ten minutes give or take depending on the power," Ginny said.

"And ten minutes isn't going to get a wall spray painted. A knockout dark works for an hour,"

"That's a good point. We'd have to keep stunning them otherwise. What's that thing you do with the making people see what they want to see that you use?"

"The mist? I can try and use that but it might not work the same since you can see through it,"

"Can you try?"

"I'll try okay,"

"If not we can find a revealing enchantment to cast. When the Death Eaters come around they'll instantly see the art work but if we hide it until morning…"

"Boom, Snape's going to think they slept on the job and let someone paint the wall!"

"Well they did but that's not the point,"

"There's always the spray mist for smaller pieces. It works like the mist but you spray it directly on. We use it to conceal weapons when we walk through metal detectors or they're out in plain sight,"

"Have you got some?"

"Is a Weasley's hair red?"


End file.
